dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Legacy of Power
It was a bright day on Queen Kai's Planet as the Queen walked into the courtyard of her school in the Other World. Looking into her crystal ball she scanned a group of hopefuls for her to train in the hopes of finding another amazing student, not unlike her star Sayuri. As she looked at the incoming souls from earth one caught her attention. ---- A lone human proceeded through the train of souls as he proceeded to King Yemma's palace. He held his abdominal area, remembering the fatal attack that ended his very life. He scanned his surroundings, admiring the yellow clouds before receiving a shove from one of the other souls. "Damn, I hope everyone's holding out on earth. That's no human or android at all. He's a monster," He thought to himself as stood behind the soul that was being judged. As she watched this one in particular she sent a message to Yemma, telling him to allow this soul to cross to snake way rather than the afterlife, she had plans for him. As the message reached the manager he begrudgingly called this mortal soul to the front. "Zack Blade, come forth for judgement!" He called out as the line of souls parted. "I have a special judgement for you, it seems you have a friend in a high place here..." He said as he had his assistant take the young man to the path to snake way. "Follow this to the home of the North Kai, also know as Queen Kai." "W-Wait! What?" were the words that came out of his mouth. Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He came to this place, assuming that he would be placed at heaven or hell. He snapped back to reality and nodded at the judge infront of him. An assistant led him to the location of Snake Way. "This is it. Now remember, if you end up falling, you will end up in hell. If that EVER happens, I won't be responsible for what goes on," the assistant informed him. "Understood. Oh, is there any thing else I need to know before I head out," Zack asked in a devil-may-care tone. "Not really. But beware of Princess Snake. Other then that, you should be fine." Zack nodded to the assistant before heading out. He walked along the winding road that was before him. He looked around, seeing nothing but the golden clouds that served as a landscape for him. He waved by the occasional spirit, waving at them. During this walk, Zack reflected on the events of his life and how it all led up to this. He remembered the three weak alien soldiers that terrorized West City and how they were hired by the infamous tycoon known as Mr. Gold. He remembered the Android fiasco that had also occured. But what got to him the most was his demonic lineage, wondering on why he recieved it and not his younger sister. ---- As She watched him, the Queen had thought of his power and felt he was ready to harness her ultimate technique the Kaio-ken. She tapped her finger on her foot and called her star student and top teacher Sayuri. Asking the young fox girl to go and fetch their newest student the girl vanished and appeared on Snake Way. ---- Zack walked along the path, only focusing straight ahead after he got tired of looking at the endless ocean of a yellow colored cloud. During his journey he had helped out with the repairs on a broken-down taxi, participated in a random eating contest, arm wrestled an ogre fellow, and even entertained one very cranky baby. "Whew! This trip sure is taking a while," he said to himself as he leaned his back on a wall. He lifted his head to gaze at the pink sky before him. He took a deep breath while he placed his hand on his stomach, remembering why he was here in the first place. Zack groaned in boredom, having a strong desire to do something fun. Then it had hit him as he remember what the assistant said. "...Now remember, if you end up falling, you will end up in hell..." Zack giggled mischeviously as he leaned over, preparing a big ball of siliva in his mouth. "Hello, Are you Zack?" Sayuri asked as the air blew her white hair to the right. Zack jumped up in suprise, turning around to see who it was. He swallowed his spit, having a sheepish smile on his face. "I sure am! I was doing nothing... nothing at all! Heh heh!" he said in panicy tone. "My Queen has beckoned me to retrieve you." She said as she held out her hand for him to take. "Please come with me." She said rather bluntly and coldly as her eyes gave a blank stare. "I dont have all day." Zack took a deep breath, looking at her. He first wanted to know who this queen was, so he had gotten into a defensive stance. He stared at her in the same manner as she was staring at him. "Why should I even trust you? How do I know that this queen of yours isn't Princess Snake," he said harshly. Sayuri took offense to this and pointed her hands out to either side of her body charging Ki Spheres. "Take that back or I WILL kill you, My mistress, the Queen Kai of the North Galaxy is NOT the Snake Princess....." She said as she charged her Final Flash. "If she isn't this 'Princess Snake' then prove it," he said with a smirk as he held his arms out in a vertical fashion. Then he proceeded to do the first rotation. Then the second. Then the third. What Zack was about to perform was a much more powerful version than the standard Doragon Gan. Vanishing from sight she appeared in the air above the human soul, and a single word left her mouth. "Kaio-ken!" She said as she then fired her Final Flash at him. "Is that enough proof?" On what she thought was Zack was caught in the blast. The image of him soon faded, for it was an after image. The real Zack was above him, arms drawn to his side and a large sphere of ki was at the center of his palms. "Never seen that before, but you're too slow! Okotta Doragon Gan!!!" He shouted as he fired a large, sky blue sphere of ki at her. "Kaio-ken, times 4!!!!!" She said as she was surrounded by red light which acted as a shield against the ki attack. "Did you just say I'm slow........" She said as she coated her hands in purple energy and cast a spell. Zack was grinning from ear to ear when she managed to shield herself from his attack. He stood tall as he placed his hand on his forhead, with fingers in his hair. "I guess I did. Nonetheless, I guess I need to take it to the next level," he said playfully. In one swift movement, Zack ran his fingers through his hair, causing a large spike of purple energy to go up. His skin went from the typical human tone to a pale white, along with various markings appearing on his forehead. "Let's get this party started," he said before took off dashing at her. Increasing her speed and over all power by a multiple of four also increased her bodies output and with it she had faster reflexes which allowed her to for an instant cast a spell which surrounded both of them in violet flames. "You wont be escaping and I will be dragging you to see my mistress bloody if I have too." She said as she waited for him to come closer for she hid a small ball of fire in her left hand behind her back. Zack instantly stopped to observe the flames that surrounded the combatants. He shot a ki blast at it, but no avail. He looked back at his opponent and gave her that same grin. "Wow! The flames are impressive. It reminds me of a spell that a friend of mine can use," he said in a complimenting manner. He tilted his head to the side in a way to question something, looking rather confused. "Why are you red all of the sudden? Do you have some demon blood too," Zack added, just noticing and having no idea that she was using such a technique. "This is the prized skill taught to those who train under the Kai, the Kaio-ken......and no I am of a long dead race, the last of my kind..." She said as she let the flames in her hand elongate into a whip of sorts. "Have at thee!" She said as she used it to grab his leg to drag him towards her. Before the demon blood could react something yanked on his left leg, causing him to fall down. Zack saw that his leg was caught by the whip and was being pulled into the woman. He contemplated on an escape plan while he was gradually pulled back. All he needed to do was wait for the right moment. Charging her attack in her right hand she felt a disturbance. "Just come with me boy, I dont have all day..... She will ''freeze'' you if you make her wait longer." Before Zack could execute his plan, he had also felt the same disturbance. He looked at her, getting up on his feet. "I guess you're right. But it better not be a trap though, or I'll have to pummel ya," he warned as he went back to normal. Nodding she powered down and started to pant a bit as she regained her composure. "Alright, take my hand" She said as she prepared to teleport them to her home and the home of the Queen Kai. As she chanted her teleportation spell she cleaned up snake way using her magic. "Alright lets go."